John Maddox (Earth-616)
It was presumably this one that immediately asked Madrox what would happen if he decided to not return, change his name to John Maddox and live his own life. Madrox answered him that he'll deal if and when it came to it, but felt confident that he and the others dupes would do the best they could. He went out to study religion and eventually became an episcopal priest. He also met and married Susan. Susan once had an affair that resulted in the birth of her son, Daniel. However, John and Susan completely reconciled and John has raised Daniel as his own son without ever disclosing the true paternity. No Dominion When Madrox sought him out to reabsorb his all of his wayward dupes, he found John preaching at St. Paul's Episcopal Church in Vermont. Upon recognizing Madrox Prime, John fled and later threatened to shoot Jamie. Jamie won the resulting contest of wills, and John finally submitted to absorption. However, Jamie decides to let the dupe remain free and live with his family because it's the life Jamie felt he could never have. Cortex After accidentally absorbing Sean Madrox , Jamie left XF Investigation in Detroit and began to walk to Vermont while contemplating suicide. Madrox came back to the reverend to explain that his son, Daniel, could not be his biological son because Madrox did not absorb him when they touch. John already knew about Susan's affair. After giving this news to John, Jamie planned on shooting himself. John tried to wrestle the gun from him, but was knocked unconscious during the struggle. However, before Jamie could kill himself he was caught off guard by an adult Layla Miller. John regained consciousness in time to see Madrox and Layla vanished. In their wake, an assassin possessed by Cortex entered the church. After another brief struggle, the assassin shot himself simply saying "Cortex". Strong Guy and Rictor saw the news about the assassin attacks in Vermont and decide to investigate this dupe to find out if he knew anything about Madrox's whereabouts. During their visit, Shatterstar possessed by Cortex busted through the window and tried to stab Rictor. A fight ensued, and Shatterstar was narrowly freed from Cortex's control. After the dust settled, Maddox demanded that no more X-Factor Investigation staff visit him. Matters of Faith While attending a conference in Ireland, Rev. Maddox decided to visit some older churches in the area and ran into Terry Cassidy. Terry was visiting her father's grave in the family church yard near Cassidy Keep. After some initial confusion about Maddox's identity, Terry and Maddox had a long discussion about God's plan. Maddox helped Terry in dealing with the death of her father and in the loss of her son. Road to Redemption At the request of Banshee and Polaris, Rev. Maddox agreed to meet with Wolfsbane in hopes of easing her guilt over abandoning her son, and canalizing her father. Rev. Maddox was successful in convincing Rahne to seek redemption and find her son. After Tier was killed by Guido, this one send Rahne in the Arctic Circle to have a little talk with her, threatening her, and then teleported her to John Maddox, saving him from two assaulters come to kill him in his church. John, after having heard of the recent X-Factor adventures proposed to Rahne to replace the town's deacon, killed during the firing. | Powers = * None. He does not possess Multiple Man's power to replicate. Cortex, a duplicate himself, hypothesized that Madrox's dupes lose the ability to replicate if they do not exercise the ability or if are separated from him for too long. | Abilities = * Probably those of Multiple Man. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly the special suit. | Transportation = | Weapons = Gun. | Notes = | Trivia = * Although Rev. John Maddox was present at two different Cortex assassin attacks, he was actually never on Cortex's list. The actual targets were Multiple Man and Rictor. * Rev. John Maddox has met about half of the members of X-Factor Investigations: **Multiple Man when created him and when he initially tried to reabsorb him. **Layla Miller over the phone when she was posing as a nun. **Strong Guy, Rictor, Shatterstar when they were investigating Madrox's disappearance. **Banshee while attending a conference in Ireland. **Wolfsbane and Polaris during their all girls road trip to Vermont. ** He has still not met M, Longshot, Darwin, Havok or Pip the Troll. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Episcopalian Characters Category:Clergy Category:Dupes Category:Madrox Family